cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera, semplicemente chiamata Ariana Grande, è nata a Boca Raton in Florida il 26 giugno 1993, è un'attrice, cantautrice e cantante statunitense di origine italiana. È diventata famosa grazie al ruolo di Cat Valentine nella serie televisiva di Nickelodeon Victorious e Sam & Cat. Nell'agosto del 2011 esce la prima colonna sonora di Victorious, dove canta solo un duetto con Elizabeth Gillies. Nel 2011 ha firmato un contratto con Republic Records, pubblicando nel dicembre 2011 il primo singolo Put Your Hearts Up, che ha rinnegato in seguito, ed è apparsa come ragazza di copertina per l'edizione d'agosto della rivista Dream Magazine. Biografia Ariana Grande è nata e cresciuta a Boca Raton in Florida il 26 giugno 1993. I suoi genitori sono Joan Grande ed Edward Butera. Ariana ha origini italiane, è per metà siciliana e per metà abruzzese. Il suo nome è ispirato alla Principessa Oriana di Felix the Cat. Ha un fratello maggiore, Frankie Grande, ballerino, cantante, produttore e attore, che ha fatto da ballerino nel primo tour di Ariana. Ariana Grande ha cantato come solista in molti cori sinfonici, come la South Florida Philharmonic, Pops e Symphonia Orchestras. 2008-2013: Il debutto con Victorious Nel 2008 recita nel ruolo di Charlotte nel musical 13 di Broadway, per la quale riceve il premio di migliore attrice dalla Asociación Nacional de Teatro Juvenil: per recitarvi, smette di frequentare la North Broward Preparatory School rimanendone però iscritta e grazie ai materiali inviati dalla scuola Ariana riesce a studiare con professori privati. Nel 2009, Ariana comincia a registrare cover delle canzoni dei suoi cantanti preferiti come hobby, cover che possono essere ascoltate sul suo canale ufficiale di YouTube. Nel 2010 recita e partecipa alla creazione del personaggio di Miriam, nel musical Cuba Libra, scritto e prodotto da Desmond Child. Nello stesso anno interpreta il personaggio di Cat Valentine nella sit-com Victorious, trasmessa a partire del marzo 2010. Grande appare anche nella copertina della rivista Dream Magazine come copertina nell'edizione dell'agosto 2011. Nel 2011, doppia la Principessa Diáspora, nella serie di Nickelodeon, Winx Club e recita come Biancaneve con Charlene Tilton e Neil Patrick Harris nella produzione di Pasadena Playhouse, A Snow White Christmas dal 12 dicembre al 23 dicembre 2012. Nell'agosto 2012, annuncia che Victorious era giunto alla fine. Durante il Television Critics Association Summer Press Tour il 3 agosto 2012, annuncia che avrebbe recitato in Sam & Cat, interpretando il suo precedente ruolo di Victorious insieme a Jennette McCurdy della serie iCarly, per una sit-com tradizionale. Sam & Cat viene ufficialmente annunciato da Nickelodeon il 29 novembre 2012. L'11 luglio 2013, Nickelodeon aumenta di 20 episodi la prima stagione di Sam & Cat rendendo la prima stagione di quaranta episodi. Ariana cantò come solista in varie orchestre sinfoniche, come la Filarmonica della Florida del Sud, Pops e Orchestra Sinfonica. La terza colonna sonora di Victorious viene pubblicata il 6 novembre 2012 ed è intitolata Victorious 3.0. Il primo singolo, nonché l'unico brano cantato da Ariana Grande nell'album, è L.A. Boyz (duetto con Victoria Justice) e il video musicale viene pubblicato il 14 ottobre 2012. Nel 2012, Grande duetta anche con il cantante britannico Mika per la versione singolo del brano Popular Song. Durante il corso dello stesso anno, Grande si esibisce con cover sul web e ad eventi, di artisti come Mariah Carey con Emotions e All I Want For Christmas Is You, e Whitney Houston con I Believe in You and Me. 2013: Il debutto nella musica con Yours Truly Ariana completa il suo primo album di inediti, Yours Truly, nel giugno 2013, dopo tre anni di lavoro. L'album viene pubblicato il 2 settembre 2013 nel Regno Unito, e un giorno dopo negli Stati Uniti d'America, per la Republic Records. Le sue ispirazioni per l'album sono Amy Winehouse, Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, Alicia Keys, Christina Aguilera, Katy Perry, Madonna, Sky Blue dei LMFAO, 3OH! 3, Kool Kojak, e Pebe Sebert. Il 26 marzo 2013, viene pubblicato il primo singolo estratto dall'album di debutto, The Way. È un duetto con Mac Miller. Entra subito nella Top 40 hit e Top 10 hit di Billboard Hot 100 e riceve anche la certificazione di disco di platino negli Stati Uniti (RIAA) e disco d'oro Australia (ARIA). Due giorni dopo la pubblicazione del singolo, sul canale Vevo ufficiale della cantante viene pubblicato il videoclip del brano, ed ha ottenuto la certificazione di Vevo con oltre 100 milioni di visualizzazioni. Il secondo singolo dell'album, Baby I, arriva nei negozi il 22 luglio 2013, mentre il video viene pubblicato sul canale Vevo personale il 6 settembre 2013. L'album debutta al primo posto nella classifica Billboard 200 (Stati Uniti) vendendo 138.000 copie nella sua prima settimana. Ariana è la prima artista femmina a debuttare al primo posto con il suo album di debutto. Per questo Ariana diventa la quindicesima artista a raggiungere questo traguardo. Grande interpreta Amanda Benson in Swindle, una adattamento del libro omonimo, di Gordon Korman, insieme alla co-protagonista in Sam & Cat, Jennette McCurdy. Il 15 agosto 2013 si esibisce per la prima volta in un evento importante, agli MTV Video Music Awards 2013 interpretando i suoi singoli Baby I e The Way durante il pre-show. Il 1º ottobre 2013, si esibisce col brano Popular Song con Mika a Dancing with the Stars. Per gli MTV Europe Music Awards 2013, il 10 novembre ad Amsterdam, Paesi Bassi, Ariana Grande viene eletta presentatrice del backstage, informando al pubblico tutto ciò che succede dietro le quinte dello show. Durante il mese di novembre del 2013, Ariana Grande rivela a Notion Megazine le sue idee per il secondo album, che sarà pubblicato molto probabilmente nel febbraio 2014. Nei suoi progetti, c'è anche scrivere una canzone per il suo fidanzato, Nathan Sykes, della boyband The Wanted. Il 24 novembre 2013, Ariana si esibisce con due brani, The Way e Tattooed Heart, agli American Music Awards 2013, dove vince nella categoria Nuovo Artista dell'Anno. La trasmissione degli AMAs diventa un successo per ABC, totalizzando 10 milioni di telespettatori, mentre Ariana era l'artista più commentata su Twitter durante la tramissione in diretta dei premi. Nel 2013, Ariana annuncia che ogni martedì, a partire dal 19 novembre, avrebbe lanciato una canzone natalizia. Il suo EP Christmas Kisses, che contiene le canzoni lanciate settimanalmente contiene: Last Christmas (singolo Wham, di cui Grande cambiò alcune parole della canzone), Love is everything, Snow in California (canzone inedita), e Santa Baby in collaborazione con Elizabeth Gillies. Il 28 novembre 2013, durante il giorno del ringraziamento a New York, partecipa a 87th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, interpretando la sua cover natalizia Last Christmas. Il 4 dicembre 2013, Grande si esibisce con la sua canzone Love is Everything all'annuale Christmas Tree Ligthing insieme a Mariah Carey, Kelly Clarkson, e altri artisti. Il 6 dicembre 2013, Grande si esibisce al Jingle Ball 2013 allo Staples Center di Los Angeles e il 13 dicembre 2013 al Z100's Jingle Ball al Madison Square Garden di New York City. Le canzoni natalizie di Ariana debuttano subito nella Holiday Hot 100, Last Christmas debutta alla posizione numero 32, mentre Love is everything debutta al numero 15, il miglior risultato della settimana di dicembre del 2013 nella Holiday 100 per un artista rivelazione. Nella classifica di iTunes, la versione di Last Christams di Ariana, entra nella Top 10. Nella classifica di Billboard Holiday Digital Songs, Last Christmas debutta al numero 1 nella sua prima settimana. Love is everything debutta al numero 2 del Holiday Digital Songs. Il 17 dicembre 2013, Ariana è nei negozi con il suo primo EP intitolato Christmas Kisses. Contiene tutte e quattro le canzoni natalizie presentate in precedenza: Last Christmas, Love Is Everything, Snow In California, and Santa Baby feat Elizabeth Gillies. Il 31 dicembre 2013 Grande si esibisce con la sua hit The Way insieme a Mac Miller, e con il suo singolo Right There con Big Sean all'evento speciale della fine dell'anno, Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve 2014: My Everything A inizio 2014, la stessa cantante annuncia di essersi messa al lavoro su un nuovo progetto. Nello stesso periodo viene annunciata una collaborazione con Chris Brown per il brano Don't Be Gone Too Long, contenuto nell'album X di quest'ultimo. Il brano avrebbe dovuto essere pubblicato nel marzo 2014 ma è stato posticipato a causa dell'arresto di Brown. Il 27 aprile 2014, Ariana presenta in anteprima mondiale ai Radio Disney Awards il primo singolo estratto dal nuovo album, Problem, in collaborazione con Iggy Azalea. Il brano ottiene un successo mondiale e raggiunge la #2 posizione della Billboard Hot 100 e diventa anche uno dei singoli più venduti dell'anno. Il 2 luglio 2014 esce invece Break Free, singolo Dance in collaborazione con Zedd. Il video invece esce il 13 agosto e la canzone raggiunge la #4 posizione della BiIllboard. L'album è stato pubblicato il 25 agosto 2014 ed è prodotto da colossi del calibro di Max Martin, Zedd e Ryan Tedd e debutta alla prima posizione della Billboard Hot 100 con 170.000 copie vendute in una settimana. Il 29 luglio 2014 collabora con Jessie J e la rapper Nicki Minaj nel nuovo singolo Bang Bang. Il singolo scala velocemente le classifiche di iTunes, arrivando alla 1ª posizione in numerosi paesi tra cui Stati Uniti, Israele, Filippine e Hong Kong. Nella sua prima settimana, Bang Bang debutta alla #6 nella Billboard Hot 100 (e raggiungendo in seguito la #3 posizione), con oltre 230.000 copie vendute. Con l'uscita di Best Mistake, poco dopo Break Free e Bang Bang, Ariana è la prima artista femminile ad avere ben tre singoli nella top 6 (l'unico artista a detenere questo record precedentemente era Michael Jackson). Il 15 ottobre pubblica il terzo singolo estratto da "My Everything", intitolato Love Me Harder, in collaborazione con The Weeknd. 2015-2016: attività televisive e Dangerous Woman Ai primi di maggio, la cantante conferma di essere al lavoro sul suo terzo album, dove conferma anche la collaborazione dei DJ Zedd e Cashmere Cat, con la quale aveva pubblicato il singolo Adore. Tramite Twitter la cantante annuncia il possibile nome del nuovo album, Moonlight, dichiarando che questo potrebbe uscire nel 2016. Annuncia anche che Moonlight è il titolo di una nuova canzone composta dalla cantante stessa e da Victoria Monet, quella che definisce la sua canzone preferita. Nel mese di marzo, Ariana viene scelta per interpretare il ruolo di Chanel numero 2 nella serie televisiva horror Scream Queens, ottenendo il ruolo di Sophie, una studentessa diciannovenne. Il 15 settembre 2015 la Grande annuncia al The Tonight Show l'uscita di un nuovo singolo, intitolato Focus e pubblicato il 30 ottobre. Intorno allo stesso periodo la cantante promuove anche la sua prima fragranza ARI by Ariana Grande, uscita in tutto il mondo il 16 settembre, mentre il 25 settembre 2015 viene pubblicato su iTunes il brano E più ti penso, in cui la cantante duetta con il tenore lirico Andrea Bocelli cantando in lingua italiana, incluso nel seguente album del cantautore, Cinema, pubblicato il 23 ottobre. Il video del brano è uscito il 13 ottobre, esso vede come protagonisti i due (è stato girato tra le città di Roma e Tokyo e diretto da Gaetano Morbioli). Il 18 dicembre 2015 viene pubblicato Christmas & Chill, un EP di sei tracce basato sul Natale con appropriati sound e testi. A fine gennaio 2016 viene annunciato il secondo profumo di Ariana, Frankie by Ariana Grande (in onore del fratello Frankie), commercializzato da inizio febbraio. L'11 febbraio esce il film Zoolander 2 in cui partecipa come comparsa, nello stesso periodo la cantante ha confermato il licenziamento del manager Scooter Braun, mentre pochi giorni dopo ha annunciato il titolo ufficiale del suo terzo album in studio, Dangerous Woman. Il primo singolo, l'omonimo Dangerous Woman, è stato pubblicato l'11 marzo 2016, seguito dal brano Be Alright, reso disponibile per lo streaming la settimana seguente. Il 18 marzo esce per lo streaming il brano Let Me Love You (inciso in collaborazione con il rapper Lil Wayne). L'album è stato infine pubblicato il 20 maggio 2016. Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti americani Categoria:Cantautori